Inu Goddess
by fluffysnowgirl
Summary: Naraku is dead. But Someone took his jewel or did they? I don't know, I just don't know. Disconntinued


Inu Goddess

A teenager was walking in a dark misty forest; the name of the forest was 'the forest of Inuyasha'. It was night time so it was hard to see her but she had chestnut brown hair. The length of her hair was down to her chin, she had blue eyes that shone like the moon. She had what looked like red body armor, except for the helmet. She had a cloak that covered the armor. She shifted the sword on her back to make it more comfortable.

Suddenly a monster jumped out of some bushes. The monster took one look at her and ran away in fear. She started walking again and then a woman appeared and her eyes turned blood red at the sight of the woman that had just appeared.

Some minutes later

A man saw the same girl except she was beaten and bruised. So he brought her back to his village, and he took her to their lord. They laid her on a bed and slowly she awoke; she jumped up and tried reach for her sword, but it wasn't there.

"Who are you and what did you do with my sword?" she asked the lord.

"I'm lord Nataku(Guess who this is) and I just saved your life. May ask as to who are you?" questioned Lord Nataku.

"Answer the question." She demanded

"I put your sword over there, I feared that you might have been startled and try to kill someone, sorry." The Lord answered.

"I'm Night, but if you saved my life then-"said Night getting cut off.

"That means you owe your life to lord Nataku and if he dies at the hands of someone before your debt is paid you must track down his killer and kill that person. Lord Nataku will tell you when your dept is paid" said the man. (That was a long explanation)

"Oh god no." exclaimed Night.

Some mouths later, after doing chore after chore

"Night, I'm going into battle with a half wit half demon and if I don't come out alive, which I won't, I want you to kill him for me. His name is Inuyasha." said lord Nataku.

"Alright." said Night calmly

"I also want you to see my victory, so come." said Lord Nataku, so Night followed him having nothing better to do.

Outside the palace

She could see the half demon and his companions, but she felt like she somehow new the half demon. "So Naraku, are you ready to pay for what you have done" said the half demon.

"I was just collecting the sacred jewel of the four souls, the people I killed where just in my way; are you ready to fight or just trash talk." Naraku answered. The demon made the first move but Naraku blocked.

After the bloody battle(Because it would take to long to right, heck in the series it takes like two+ just to show the trash talking)

Night ran toward Naraku to check his wounds and then the half demon sneered and walked away triumphantly, actually more like limped away.

"Night, go get my jewel, in my room and bring it to me," said Naraku. So Night ran to get it and brought it to Naraku.

"I want you to go kill that half demon, Inuyasha!" said Naraku demandingly, then suddenly he shoved the jewel into Night's chest, then laid back down. Night having a whole in her chest, but not really caring, ran back inside the castle and grabbed her sword, armor and cloak. Having everything she left the destroyed castle.

A few days later

Night was up in a tree sleeping but suddenly the tree started to shake, not just a light shake, this one was more like a violent shake.

Suddenly, and not surprisingly, she fell out of the tree.

"Hey, I was trying to sleep," shouted Night, "so what do you have to say for yourself!" Then Night looked at the person she was yelling at and she saw a small fox demon.

"Hey, I didn't do it, Inuyasha did, he's over there, if you what to go yell at him." said the fox demon

"Thanks!" said Night. She walked over to Inuyasha and said what she said to the small fox demon.

Inuyasha stood there for about four seconds then said "So, what am I suppose to care?" Night began to draw her sword when she heard someone say

"SIT! Inuyasha what have you done now!" Night saw the person, she was a girl with mid-back black hair, and her outfit showed most of her arms and legs, she had a bow and a quiver full of arrows then Night glanced at Inuyasha's sword, it was old and worn.

"I see you are well armed, especially for a woman. What is your name woman?" said Night stiffly

"My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha." said the girl Kagome, she pointed to the half demon, he had silver hair a little bit above his butt; a red jacket under the jacket was a white shirt, he also had red pants and no shoes.

'Half demon' Night concluded.

"Kagome, who are they?" said Night pointing to a women, a man and the fox demon she met earlier.

"Oh these are my friends, the women is named Sango, she is a demon slayer, the man is named Miroku he is a monk and a total pervert and the cute, little fox demon is Shippu." said Kagome.

Sango was wearing a very tight kimono that was orange and yellow, she had a giant boomerang on her back, she had black hair and brown eyes, and she looked about 16 or 17. Miroku had black hair pulled into a small ponytail, he had black eyes, he wore a traditional monk outfit except this was purple and black, most of the traditional outfits are white, and he also carried a staff with the traditional rings and markings. Shippu had brown hair and black eyes, he wore a small jacket with pictures of some sort of nuts or seeds, a blue vest covering parts of the shirt, and he also had blue pants with a fluffy tail coming out.

"You have a small fox demon, a demon slayer, a monk and a half dog demon with a sword bigger than his brain, for guards! Than you must be a powerful priestess." guessed Night.

"Not quiet. These people and demons are not my body guards, they are my friends, but you're wrong about me being a priestess. I am just a normal girl." she explained

"Well anyway, I have no where to go and so I was hoping that I could come with you?" she asked Kagome

"Okay." She said with no hesatashion

"What! Can I speak with you alone Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after they walked away from everyone else, "Why are you letting her come with us?"

"Because I sense that she has a large amount of sacred jewel shards Inuyasha." Kagome said to Inuyasha

"But how could she get some?" Inuyasha said in response

"You remember when you killed Naraku, right, well you forgot to get the sacred jewel chunk. He had so she might have taken it, right." Kagome said to Inuyasha, "but there was also a girl there, she ran to Naraku when he was going to die"

"So what does she have to do with this? She is just a servant girl" said Inuyasha

"You don't get it do you?" Kagome asked

"Get what?" Inuyasha said so intelligently

"You're probably right Inuyasha." She said completely ignoring him

"But I still feel weird about her coming with us." He said to her in response

"Relax, it will be okay." She said trying her best to comfort him

((A/N Me: I have just edited this story, and it is now fishily on hold.))


End file.
